


Al Fresco

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Four Times Jacob Glaser said "It was a robot head" and One Time he Didn't Need To. [3]
Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sunlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al Fresco

The swarm of the crowd buzzed past Jacob, heading to their various destinations in the city. Where they were headed proved to be of little interest to the shamed scientist at the cafe. Jacob was content with sitting alone and sipping his coffee, while perusing the local newspapers. Jacob was looking for new leads on odd cases to follow up on, in the hopes of finding something to report upon in his radio show. He wasn’t having any luck so far, consuming at least three cups of coffee in the meantime, without finding a thing to interest him.

He sped-read through yet another useless paper, his intelligence insulted by the many gossip columns and women’s interest articles prevalent in the modern news, interspersed with scandals galore. He sighed and lifted his sunglasses high enough to rub wearily at his eyes.

He looked up into the sky, wondering if he should have picked a table in the shade, after all. The midday sun, long since moved since he’d picked his current table at the al fresco diner, was baking hot, beating down relentlessly upon his dark-haired head, and threatened to blind him and burn him if he wasn’t too careful. He glanced back down upon the coffee cup now laying empty upon the table in front of him. He wondered whether just to go with some iced lemonade at the next order, coupled with a cinnamon bun or a sandwich.

“May I take your order?” asked a distinctly feminine voice from nearby.

Jacob looked up, wondering if he’d really made it that obvious through staring at his coffee cup that he wanted to place another order. Instead of commenting upon a timely arrival, he smiled at the waitress instead, different to the one who’d served him earlier.

“Yes, thank you. I’d like an iced lemonade and an egg salad sandwich, please,” he said, cordially, as he removed his sunglasses to clean a smear from the lenses absent-mindedly.

The waitress jotted down his order on her little notepad, before glancing back up at him. She watched him clean his glasses, long fingers splayed around the frames.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked, on a whim.

“Hmm,” Jacob replied, distantly, as he squinted up at her.

“Are you Jacob Glaser? The guy who’s been in the papers recently?” she asked.

Jacob sighed, guessing what was likely to come next before he nodded. He tried to smile at her, though, which must have worked, for she smiled brilliantly back. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d been told he had a nice smile, after all.

“Did you really see an alien on the moon?” she asked.

“No, it wasn’t. It was a robot head. The report got it wrong,” Jacob replied, automatically.

“Oh, right. A robot head,” the waitress replied, interest diminished now that she wouldn’t be able to instigate gossip about life on other planets.

She moved on, and in time, brought his order silently. He didn’t smile at her again.


End file.
